La Princesa Sakura y las Flores
by SakuSan2507
Summary: A la princesa Sakura le cae un terrible hechizo, pero para ayudarla están cuatro hadas que vienen de algún lugar lejano, mal Summary! plis pasen, historia hecha por mi cuando tenia 10 años. ONESHOT


La Princesa Sakura y las Flores

Hola a todos! bueno esta historia la escribí cuando tenía 10 años para un trabajo de la escuela, la conseguí en estos días y como me gusto, la quise poner aquí... Espero que les guste... a mí me gusto, no me acordaba que había escrito una historia así, anticipo que algunas palabritas las cambie pero la idea original si sigue en pie...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de propiedad del grupo CLAMP, y tiene un poco de inspiración de la Bella Durmiente de Disney, pero la historia en general es mía...

Espero les guste

Hace mucho tiempo, en época de guerras y dragones, en donde se reinaba con una monarquía, los reyes tuvieron la dicha de tener una hermosa niña, todo el reino estaba muy entusiasmado con la noticia, todos corrían de aquí para allá, de modo que se enteraran todos… hasta los que no debían, una bruja muy malvada que quería aumentar sus poderes, se entero de la noticia, de que la reina esperaba una hija… "Una Princesa" había pensado la bruja, esta estaba pensando cómo acabar con el reino… tratando de incrementar su magia, años después los reyes realizaron una fiesta e invitaron a todos en el reino… menos a la malvada bruja, esta al darse cuenta, fue a la gran reunión en celebración del primer año de vida de su hija, la Princesa Sakura, la malvada bruja al llegar al sitio donde se realizaba la celebración y vio a la pequeña niña en brazos del rey… comenzó a hacer su conjuro "Tu niña, que entre brazos te encuentras, y mi poder sobre la oscuridad aumenta, cuando cumplas los 17 años de edad, caerás en un sueño profundo, que se te será impuesta por el poder de una rosa de color blanco y la única forma de romper el hechizo será con una extraña flor llamada Orquídea". Después de decir eso la bruja se retiro sin decir nada mas… la reina estaba muy preocupada por su hija ya que sabían que ese sueño profundo podía significar la muerte de la joven princesa… y esa flor que había nombrado aquella bruja nadie en el pueblo la conocía…

Años después cuando la princesa había cumplido ya los 16 años… De un pueblo muy lejano unas hadas que se hacían llamar las "Florólogas"; según ellas era una ciencia que ellas mismas crearon, sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con las flores, respecto al significado del nombre y sus colores, además de saber lo principal de la mayoría de las flores que ellas mismas habían descubierto para esa época, llegaron al reino y después de muchos intentos lograron hablar con los reyes "Majestad, la flor que corresponde al nombre de Orquídea, es originaria del nuevo mundo, y muy difícil de conseguir" logro decir una de las cuatro hadas que estaban allí presentes "Así es Majestad, nosotras que venimos de ese nuevo mundo del que todos hablan, hemos intentado conseguir la mencionada flor llamada Orquídea" Dijo la Segunda.

La tercera hada la cual parecía la más culta de las tres, con respecto a esa flor dijo "Majestad, esa flor solo se da en una región especifica del nuevo mundo, además que lo nativos de esa región prohíben cortarlas o aunque sea acercárseles, se nos hizo la labor un poco más complicada y por esa razón no pudimos conseguirla".

La primera hada, a la cual le correspondía el nombre de primavera comentó "Pero a pesar de que no la logramos conseguir podemos hacer algo que beneficie a la princesa Sakura" al mencionar estas palabras el Rey y la Reina se emocionaron ya que significaría que la princesa lograría salvarse de ese hechizo impuesto por la bruja.

"¿Y a que se refiere?" dijo el Rey "¿Qué pueden hacer por mi hija?" continuo el rey mas emocionado que nunca.

"Bueno Majestad, como nosotras tenemos poderes mágicos, podemos hacerle un cambio al hechizo no anulándolo del todo, ya que como fue un regalo de la bruja no podemos eliminarlo, a pesar de que fue malo", dijo la segunda hada cuyo nombre es Verano, la tercera que se llamaba Otoño continuo la idea de su compañera… "Así es Majestad, pero podemos cambiar la flor a una que esté más cerca de todos"

La cuarta hada que no había interferido en aquella conversación y que correspondía al nombre de Invierno, dijo "Aunque nosotras tengamos poderes mágicos la única capaz de realizar ese hechizo es Primavera, ya que es el mes donde aparecen las flores" "Pero ¿pueden hacerlo verdad?" dijo el Rey ya preocupado de que lo ilusionaran y no pudieran cumplir lo que decían… "Claro que puedo hacerlo, su majestad pero cambiar la flor a una más cerca significaría poner una condición al hechizo" dijo Primavera muy segura de sí misma "No importa lo que sea con tal de que salve a mi hija del sueño eterno" dijo el Rey decidido a hacer lo que fuera por salvar a su hija Sakura "Entonces lo haremos" aseguro Primavera. "Pero… para que el hechizo funcione debemos hacerlo durante la primera noche de luna nueva". Continuo el hada que iba a realizar el hechizo a la Princesa.

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo sería eso?" Pregunto el Rey a las cuatro Hadas presentes "Dentro de un Mes", aseguro Otoño; "Si, Majestad; dentro de un Mes exactamente será la primera noche de luna nueva y se podrá efectuar el hechizo", apoyo Verano a Otoño… "En ese Tiempo, le prometo que investigare todo lo que pueda sobre la flor más cercana a este reino, para ponerla en el hechizo para su hija" Dijo Primavera "Muy Bien, entonces hasta pronto, y le agradecemos mucho su apoyo". Dijo la Reina que estaba muy pendiente de la conversación a pesar de no haber intervenido en ella.

Los días pasaron lentamente para las hadas ya que ellas buscaban toda la información referente a cualquier flor que fuera nativa de la región donde se encontraban, hasta que… "¡Chicas!. Encontré la flor", dijo muy alegre Primavera una de las noches que se quedaron en vela investigando… "¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Invierno ". ¡Se llama Flor de Sakura como la Princesa!", dijo entusiasmada Primavera. ¿Flor Sakura?" Preguntaron las tres hadas… "Si, así es, esa va a ser la flor que utilizare, además investigue mucho sobre ella y sobre la flor Blanca que dijo la bruja cuando menciono el Hechizo". Dijo Primavera. "Así que todo el tiempo que nosotras estábamos aquí entre libros buscando flores tú estabas investigando solo esas dos flores…" Dijo Invierno como asegurando lo que decía en su mente… ¡Así es!… Contesto feliz Primavera.

"Muy Bien, pero por favor cuéntanos. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?". Pregunto Verano. "Está bien… Bueno primero con la flor que nombro la Bruja, para los Occidentales, o sea los del Nuevo Mundo, el color blanco significa pureza, mientras que para los Orientales significa la Muerte, la rosa es una flor que se caracteriza por significar el Amor en el Nuevo Mundo pero como ya lo dije para los Orientales significa la Muerte, esta flor viene de un arbusto espinoso, así que me imagino que lo que quería decir la bruja con el hechizo es que la princesa se lastimara con una Rosa Blanca y caerá en un Sueño Eterno (Muerte)…" Termino una parte de su explicación primavera.

¿Pero por qué esa Bruja eligió esa Flor?, pregunto Otoño. "Sencillo, es la flor que mas hay en el castillo" dijo Invierno contestando la pregunta "Pero si es la flor que mas hay en el Castillo ¿por qué no la eliminan y así se quitan el problema?". Pregunto Verano "Por que sencillamente o vuelven a crecer o nadie entendió bien lo que quería decir la bruja con el hechizo, pero todas sabemos que a pesar de que quiten todas las Flores, el hechizo se cumpliría si nosotras no estuviéramos aquí…" Dijo Primavera muy entusiasta y contestando la pregunta de su querida compañera Otoño… ¡Muy bien!, puedes explicar ahora porque elegiste la Flor de Sakura y cuál será la condición que le vas a poner", pregunto Invierno que a pesar de que tenía un buen corazón siempre era tal y como su nombre lo indicaba muy fría y serena… "Está bien, bueno elegí la Flor de Sakura porque primero es la flor principal de este reino (Japón Feudal), segundo es justamente el nombre de la Princesa, además de que "Sakura" significa Belleza y Femineidad, también significa Cerezo, esta flor o este árbol es tan común en esta región y aparece en mi época del año, la última razón fue porque tiene el color favorito de la Princesa que es Rosado". Al decir esto último Primavera sonrió muy expresivamente causando risas en sus dos compañeras Otoño y Verano.

"A bueno y lo otro la condición", continuó Primavera cuando vio la cara de Invierno que seguía siendo inexpresiva, "bueno la condición seria que para que la princesa logre despertar de ese sueño eterno, un príncipe tendrá que buscar la Flor de Cerezo que más se parezca a la princesa y colocársela en el lecho donde ella dormirá, eso despertará a la princesa, además de que el príncipe tiene que estar enamorado de la princesa y ellos dos serán muy felices… "Dijo Primavera, sus compañeras se miraron entre si y comentaron que era muy lógico que Primavera pusiera una condición como esa... ese era uno de sus temas favoritos "El Amor"…

Los días pasaron y llego el día tan esperado, justamente ese día la Princesa cumpliría los 17 años, y las 4 hadas deberían apurarse antes de que el hechizo de la malvada bruja actuara antes de que Primavera realizara el suyo, los Reyes estaban tan felices por el cumpleaños de la princesa que realizaron una hermosa fiesta donde estuvieron invitados todos los amigos y familiares de esta, además de algunos reyes de reinos vecinos…

Los Reyes junto con la Princesa Sakura y las cuatro hadas, salieron al mirador para realizar el tan esperado hechizo que salvaría la vida de la Princesa.

La hada que correspondía al nombre de Primavera se colocó en frente de la Princesa Sakura y comenzó… "Hechizo que te impuso la malvada bruja del reino desde el momento de tu primer cumpleaños, en el que estarás en un sueño eterno, cuando cumplieras los 17 años, este hechizo se romperá cuando un hombre que venga de lejos en su caballo blanco, consiga la flor que tenga el nombre de la Princesa, este hombre colocara la flor en su lecho en donde estará dormida…posteriormente se romperá el hechizo y vivirá feliz con ese hombre que llego de lejos…"

La Princesa días después se lastimó con una rosa blanca que llego a su habitación y cayó en su sueño eterno, fueron pasando los días y nada que aparecía el hombre tan esperado para que la princesa despertara de ese sueño… A las cuatro hadas se les ocurrió dormir a todos los habitantes del reino hasta que la princesa despertara. Pasaron muchos años, y el reino entero seguía dormido esperando el día en que la princesa despertara…

Un Príncipe que correspondía al nombre de Shaoran, llego al reino, las hadas; las únicas en todo el reino que estaban despiertas; cuando vieron al príncipe llegar lo guiaron hasta un bosque lleno de árboles de Cerezo o árboles Sakura, el príncipe inconscientemente se dirigió a uno de los árboles y corto una pequeña rama de un árbol Sakura, esta pequeña rama resaltaba entre todas las flores que habían en ese árbol ya que su color era el más vivo aunque seguía siendo rosa. Las hadas estaban sorprendidas de que el Príncipe hubiese arrancado la pequeña rama sin ellas tener que aparecer y explicarle lo que tenía que hacer… "Princesa Sakura" había dicho el Príncipe "¡Dijo el nombre de la Princesa!" Se emocionó Primavera…El príncipe montó su caballo blanco, y se dirigió al palacio, cuando llego fue inmediatamente a la recamara de la Princesa Sakura, colocó la flor Sakura en el lecho de la princesa, la observo fijamente… y minutos después la princesa comenzó a abrir los ojos y se quedo mirando fijamente al príncipe que tenía enfrente…

Muchos años después la Princesa Sakura, junto con el Príncipe Shaoran se casaron y ambos reinos se unieron… El agradecimiento que tenían los Reyes y los Príncipes hacia las cuatro hadas, fue tan grande que estas fundaron con ayuda de los futuros Reyes del reino un instituto en el que hablaban de la especialidad de las cuatro hadas, la Florología, en ese instituto se explicaba todo lo relacionado con las flores que no fueran muy comunes, eso implicaba el origen de los nombres de estas flores, el porqué de los colores y en qué momento de la época florecen. El reino coloco al Árbol Sakura y a las Flores de esta como Oficiales en el reino, hasta realizaron su propio festival para observar este hermoso árbol, a este festival se le llamo "Hanami"; que "Hana" significa "flores" en Japonés y "mi", "observar"; este festival todavía se sigue celebrando en la actualidad, todo el pueblo salen de sus casas para compartir entre familias y amigos el florecimiento de estos árboles rosados, durante la Primavera…. Además de que principalmente el instituto se dedicaba a investigar todo lo relacionado con el árbol Sakura y sus Flores…


End file.
